


Rescuing a Doomed Night: A Yule Ball Story

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's Yule Ball experience has not gone as planned. Enter Maximillian (Max) Cade who tries to save it. Pairing, (OCxLavenderxParvati)





	Rescuing a Doomed Night: A Yule Ball Story

Rescuing a Doomed Night: A Yule Ball Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is owned by JK Rowling

Lavender Brown quietly patted her friend’s Parvati Patil back as the Indian witch sobbed right outside the Great Hall. It was quite right to say that the night was not going as the young ladies had planned.  
Poor Parvati had started the night on the arm of Harry Potter, but after one lackluster dance, and being ignored her and her sister Padma let Harry and his friend Ron for two boys from Durmstrang. Her sister and the boy started up a conversation, but as Parvati turned to try to start her own conversation only to see that he had left her and was dancing with another girl. She had been ignored and shunned twice in the same night! Shaking with anger and sadness Parvati ran from the Great Hall.  
Lavender’s night had started out great as her and her date Seamus Finnigan had a few dances together, but then Seamus had gotten into the punch, which was turned out to be spiked with Fire Whiskey. The wizard had drank his fair share and was clearly drunk, he was whooping and hollering and jumping on top of tables. Embarrassed Lavender tried to usher him out, but all she got in return was lightly shoved and drunken mumbling. With a sigh of frustration she marched away from her “date” just in time to see her best friend rush out of the hall. She quickly followed her friend out.  
As Parvati’ s sobs started to stop she turned to Lavender  
“Tonight has been a big bust should just go back to the tower?” She asked her bushy haired friend.  
A knocking on the wall from behind them caused both of them to jump. A young man with his long brown hair tied into a ponytail, with dark blues robes, and even darker blue eyes stood before them.  
“Sorry I did not mean to scare either of you.” The boy said  
“And who are you?” Lavender asked  
The boy gave a deep bow, “I am Maximillian Cade, Max to my friends, 4th year Ravenclaw, at your service ladies. He said with a smile.  
“What do you want?” Parvati asked  
With a clearing of his throat Max spoke, “It did not escape my sight that you two ladies had not had the best of nights, I simply want to reactive that mistake, besides you ladies spent too much time making yourselves look stunning to simply leave half way through.” He finished with another smile.  
The two girls huddled together.  
“What do think Lav?” Parvati asked  
“Well he is cute, and I am not getting a weird vibe or anything, so why not.” She shrugged. Parvati nodded. The two turned back toward Max. “We agree.”  
Max’s smiled widened, “Excellent, well ladies if I am escort you two into the hall.” He said holding out his arms. With Lavender on his right and Parvati on his left the trio reentered the hall, and took seats on the far end of it. “Who do I have the honor of dancing with first?”  
The two girl’s eyes met and they seemed to have a conversation before Parvati stood up. With a slight bow and another smile Max led Parvati to the dance floor.  
As the two twirled on the floor, the music turned toward slow and two swayed back and forth.  
“It seems you missed cleaning off some of make-up.” Max said with a small smile, and he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. “May I?” He asked. Almost shyly Parvati nodded, and as the handkerchief pressed against her cheek the witch felt a spark past through her body. The wizard but the handkerchief back into his pocket and then lean in and whispered, “But in my humble opinion such a thing as make up is not needed.” Parvati shivered and blushed.  
The music soon ended and Max escorted Parvati back to their seats, and as the next song started he extended his arm to Lavender. As the two the danced they kept eye contact and Max dipped her his dark blue eyes stared into her brown ones and she felt a spark shoot through her body. The song soon ended and he escorted Lavender back to their seats.  
“Now ladies I will bring us some non-spiked punched.” Max said as he headed toward the table.  
The girls again huddled together,  
“Did you feel what I felt?” Lavender asked. Parvati nodded. Lavender then smirked, and Parvati blushed as if she could ready the other girl’s thoughts.  
“Lavender we just met him!” Parvati said  
“So he’s cute, and a thousand times better than our “dates”, I saw we reward him for being such a gentlemen.” Lavender said still smirking.  
“I want to see how the rest of the night goes first.” Parvati said  
Lavender rolled her eyes, as Max returned with the punch and sat down next to them.  
“Word around the common room is that you two ladies have quite an interest in Divination.” He said taking a sip, only to be met with a pair of angry glares. “I’m sorry did I have the wrong information?”  
“Are you going to insult us too?” Parvati asked  
“Why would I?” Max asked raising an eyebrow. The two girls stared, Max put his drink down. “Let me explain my thoughts on Divination. As you know with magic we can do almost anything with a few words and the flick of a wand. But with Divination it doesn’t matter what you see, you have to believe what will you see will happen, you have to have faith and that fascinates me.” Max said with a smile  
Both girls looked at each other having never thought of their favorite class in that, but they were both happy that Max at least tried it understand why they liked it.  
“You seem to know about us, I think it is our turn to ask you some questions.” Lavender said  
“Like how do you know how to dance so well?” Parvati asked  
Max rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “That was my mother’s idea. Her words were and I quote, “Get off the damn forge and learn to do something else” “. Max said with a small smile  
“Forge?” Parvati asked  
“Oh yeah you don’t know, well my father’s family helped out the goblin nation some centuries ago and in return they taught them some of their forge techniques, and with practice my family was able to craft swords, armor, and jewelry to sell, and that is how me made our money. Also that is all did when I was on break was forge things, and my mother wanted me to try something else, so dancing.” Max said. “But enough about me ladies what about you?”  
And the so the trio talked through the next few hours until a gong from a clock was heard throughout the hall.  
With a sigh Max got up and extended his arms, “Well ladies it seems that our time together has come to end, if you will allow me may I escort you to your common or where ever you wish to go.” He said extending his arms  
Lavender glanced at Parvati and smirked and with a blush the other witch nodded as they each took an arm.  
The trio headed toward a part of the castle when they stopped at a door.  
“I don’t think this where your common-“Max was stopped as Lavender pushed him through the door and Parvati quickly with her wand used a charm to lock the door. All three would not be leaving the room that evening. 

The next day found the three riding the Express in their own compartment, with Lavender on one side reading Witch Weekly and Parvati was cuddled up sleeping next to Max.  
Gently caressing her hair Max spoke, “She’s been out since we left the castle.  
“Can you blame her with how “active” we were last night I could have slept till noon.” Lavender said closing her copy of Witch Weekly before climbing into Max’s lap and giving him a heated kiss, the two heard movement and saw Parvati was awake, and quickly gave the boy another heated kiss, but before things could escalate the train whistled.  
“Oh that reminds me I made something for you.” Max said reaching into his bad he pulled out two lion pendants, the only difference being the eyes. On had dark eyes made onyx that one handed to Parvati, the other had honey brown which he gave to Lavender. “Just a little something to remember me by well you are on holiday, now let me get your bags.” Max said  
The three found themselves out on the train platform and after each giving him a quick kiss on the cheek the two girls left promising to owl him.  
Max took a breath and headed toward a woman with her dark brown hair tied in a bun with simply robes.  
“I see you made a couple lady friends, you should invite them over during the summer holidays.” The woman said  
“I will.” Max said  
The two kept walking and the woman gave a small smirk before speaking.  
“You did use protection correct? I am too young to be a grandmother after all.”  
“MOM!” Max shouted face beat red. Then after a few seconds. “Yes we did.”  
“Good” was all his mother said well chuckling to herself. 

Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the story, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.


End file.
